Let's Dance
by A2MOM
Summary: A Birthday Fic for SC! Pairings: Everyone x Everyone. Yes right on the heels of my serious Keeler/Encke fic, sigh. No socially redeeming value, but a few pairings that should make SC's day! M for drugs, booze and floozies.


Let's Dance

* * *

A Birthday fic for SC !

* * *

Anyone watch "Queer as Folk," the USA version? Any yaoi lover should. If you do, you'll recognize that Babylon has come to the _Sleipnir.  
_

Poppers are a club drug, but I have tweaked them a bit to match the advanced times Starfighter is set in._  
_

* * *

The pulsing bass sang through Cain's body, throbbing in his chest with every synthesized beat. Lights from the overhead strobes flared like supernovas, tied to the rhythm of the music and the gyrating, sweaty mass of dancers. It had been an old Earth tradition, apparently, a few days off from the war for the troops to celebrate the holidays. The obs deck had been transformed into a temporary dance club and was currently packed to capacity. Officers and crew and enlisted personnel alike were jammed together like sardines; dancing, laughing, riding the wave of illicit pleasure and more than a few illicit drugs.

Cain was half drunk himself, currently with his arms around Abel, mouths pressed together, hands on Abel's ass as they swayed together in the crush of bodies. Conversation was impossible but Cain could feel Abel's moan deep in the back of his throat and he groaned in reply, as Abel's hands came up to thread through his hair. It had taken about five seconds for Abel's natural shyness to be drop kicked across the room and out the door as soon as the music started. Didn't hurt that it had been Keeler who had been the first person to drag Abel out on the dance floor for a hot bump and grind, either.

God, Cain would have that image burned into his brain for his next solo session in the shower, the two sexy blondes wrapped around each other while Encke watched from the bar, looking like he wanted to devour them both. Encke had dragged Cain out next to dirty dance, huge hands holding Cain's ass back against his rocking pelvis while Cain threw an arm up around his neck, dragging his head down for a kiss. Shit, the fucker nearly knocked his socks off with what he could do with his tongue….No wonder Keeler always looked so happy.

Everyone was smashed in one way or another, high on poppers or alcohol or sex. Cain had danced with nearly everyone, kissed half a dozen people he couldn't stand in the light of day, and been groped in erogenous zones he hadn't even known existed. Abel drifted off somewhere after the mix changed to a faster techno beat, pulled away giggling by Puck and Oberon to disappear into the mass. Cain just laughed and told him to have fun.

He made his way toward the bar and was contently nursing his third White Russian, watching Deimos lip-locked with Praxis, both oblivious to the crowd around them. Athos, Cain laughed behind his hand, was busy at the other end of the bar sitting in Bering's lap, doing something that probably shouldn't get back to Bering's wife. Cain wished he'd thought to bring a camera.

"Taking a break?"

Cain turned to see Keeler slide onto the bar-stool next to him, leaning in to make himself heard over the music. He smiled and Cain ordered him a drink; some fruity thing that smelled disgustingly like rum. Keeler looked fuckable as always, dressed in what had to be a pair of girl's jeans and some flouncy, poet's shirt. His hair was loose tonight, a wavy white halo around his lightly muscled shoulders. He had the war paint on tonight, not that he needed it; pouty lips glossed pink, eyes lined with kohl that made the clear blue irises look impossibly larger. Damn, he was pretty. He looked like the Angels in church where Cain had gone to catholic school.

"Yeah," Cain said, letting his eyes wander over Keeler's body appreciatively. "You?"

"Mm," Keeler nodded, taking a sip of his drink. It left his lips wet, making Cain shiver. "I thought I'd let Encke have a little fun. He's a little stiff if he thinks I'm watching him."

Cain followed Keeler's eyes out to the dance floor. Encke wasn't hard to spot, taller than the majority of the dancers. He was wrapped around a lithe blonde, hands buried in his hair and mouths sealed together. The navie was plastered to him like a second skin, swaying with both arms wrapped around Encke's neck. As Cain watched, Encke's hand slid down the slim body to cup and squeeze the sweet denim clad cheeks.

"Yup," Cain grinned, looking back at Keeler, "looks like Abel's having fun, too."

Keeler just nodded, eyes glued to the pair and lips parted. Sort of like he was hungry, or waiting for someone to give him a popsicle to lick. Cain shivered again. He drained his drink and slipped off his seat, grabbing Keeler's hand.

"C'mon, baby; I haven't danced with you yet."

Keeler stared at him, and then his eyes lit up. He tossed his drink back and licked his lips, laughing. "What the hell do you think I came over here for?" he giggled, but Cain just shook his head and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Mmmm. This was nice; Keeler was whippet slim and smelled like something tangy and vaguely citrusy. Cain buried his face in the side of his slender neck, the soft hair sweet and clean. He felt Keeler's moan, vibrating through his throat as Cain pressed open mouthed kisses against his thumping pulse. Keeler pulled back, panting, touching his forehead to Cain's as they gyrated together, pressed in on all sides by other dancers lost in the pulsing beat.

Keeler's eyes were just inches from Cain's and he gave a naughty smile. He dug his hand in between their bodies and Cain thought the little minx was feeling him up, but then Keeler's hand came up between them, his painted fingernails sparkling as he held a tiny pink tablet for Cain to see. Holding Cain's gaze, he carefully placed it on his tongue, eyes fluttering closed for a second before his eyes opened again. Cain held his breath and then Keeler turned his head, just a little, and slanted their mouths together.

Cain felt his body go up in flames, moaning helplessly against Keeler as their tongues curled and the popper began to melt. A heated buzz sang through Cain's blood as they danced, Cain's hands wrapping around Keeler and pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Making him unbearably horny too, as if the sexy little body humping his crotch wasn't already making his dick scream at him . Keeler seemed to be feeling the effects of the drug too, his stiff cock rubbing against Cain's with growing desperation.

Cain pulled his mouth away; panting for air and Keeler mewled and pressed against him again for another frantic kiss. Laughing, Cain shoved a thigh hard against Keeler's groin and the blond arched,his lips parted on a wail that was drowned out in the deafening beat. Cain watched him slack jawed as he shuddered from head to toe and climaxed suddenly, jerking in Cain's arms. Cain grabbed him by the hair roughly and kissed him with a snarl and oh God, his own orgasm welled up suddenly leaving him shaking and gasping with the force of it.

He pulled back sweaty and heart racing and mercifully dry in the crotch. Which was the nice thing about the poppers; they gave you a mind blowing dry orgasm within sixty seconds of taking them without the mess of a load of jizz in your pants. The perfect drug, for festive occasions such as these.

"Ohhhh…!" Keeler moaned, with a goofy little smile. He took Cain's face in his hands and placed a sloppy, stoned kiss on his mouth. "My God, you're a good dancer," he purred against his lips.

Cain laughed and let his hands slide down over the sweet curve of Keeler's apple bottomed ass. "I like your candy," he growled at Keeler's ear, nipping the lobe and making the blond giggle. "Got any more?"

Keeler squirmed, giddy and laughing as the buzz faded. It did that to some people, figured he'd be one of the silly ones, Cain mused.

"Mmm, I think E-Encke does!" he laughed again and started French kissing Cain's left ear.

"Sweet," Cain groaned, swaying with Keeler as his dark eyes searched through the crowd for the lead fighter.

"I think he's got one more left," Keeler whispered, his tongue doing obscene things to Cain's earring. Cain groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

He spotted Encke after a few more minutes,the black-clad fighter still wrapped around Abel. Abel arched his back and gave a cry of ecstasy that was swallowed up by the music. Fuck. Too late.

"Looks like he gave it to…..oh….Abel," Cain panted. "Just keep doing that, baby; I won't need another popper….!"

Keeler giggled again and Cain tried to shut him up with a kiss but it was no use. Maybe he could get him drunk enough for fast blowjob or, if he was really lucky, a two-minute fuck in the head.

"C'mon, baby, you're starting to trip over your feet. Let's get you a coke to wake you up."

Keeler made a face. "Coke is so '80's, Cain. But you can buy me another drinkie if you want!"

Whatever, Cain thought. He grabbed Keeler's hand and started pulling him towards the bar. Problem is, every other guy wanted to pull the giggling blond back onto the dance floor. Finally Cain gave up, when Athos and a flushed, happy looking Abel swept him up into the crowd. Ah well, Cain shrugged. Another drink right now sounded better anyway.

Halfway to the bar he ended up the middle of a Praxis-Deimos sandwich, which was a helluva lot of fun until Praxis started looking a little green around the gills. Deimos hurried him off to the head with an apologetic wave at Cain. Trust Praxis to be a lightweight when it came to doing shots, Cain thought, shaking his head and making once again for the bar.

"Yo barkeep, set me up again, will you?" Cain shouted at the shaggy haired kid behind the makeshift bar. Mick or Vick or something, Cain tried to remember. He usually worked in maintenance and was Deimos' pot connection. Hmm. Maybe he'd have some poppers for sale, too.

He did, at the reasonable promise of another BJ from Deimos-who owed Cain a favor for that little topping incident- and Cain had two more tickets to paradise tucked in the pocket of his black leather pants. Now, to find someone to share them with…

He looked to his right and saw a cute little blond he'd never seen before. At least he thought so, they all looked the same and he was pretty drunk. Only one way to find out.

"Hey!" he shouted in the kid's direction. "Who the fuck are you?"

A pair of big brown eyes looked timidly at him from under a shock of white blond hair. "Ba-Bazin," the kid stammered, blushing. He looked at Cain, from the top of his black hair to the tips of his boots, biting his lip.

"How's come you're not dancing, Bazin-baby?"

"I-I don't know h-how." The kid gave a nervous squeak as Cain grabbed his hand. "Wait! I can't-!"

"Sure you can!" Cain laughed, dragging him out onto the dance floor. "You know how to fuck, don'tcha? It's the same thing, only standin' up."

"I don't know how to do that either!" The kid yelled.

"Been kissed yet?" Cain grinned wolfishly, yanking Baizin flush against him and starting a rhythmic grind.

"N-No…." Bazin moaned, face hot as Cain stuck a popper on his tongue.

"Well baby," Cain purred as he grabbed the kid's ass and brought their mouth's together, "looks like this is your lucky day…..!"


End file.
